


violent delights

by Larrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 themes; 1 sentence for each.</p><p>kylo and hux, and how they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	violent delights

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't anything official for the meme- I just saw it and really wanted to use it xD!

 

 

01\. Ring

The cry is forced from unwilling lips, the echo ringing sweetly in his ears, and Hux smiles, teeth flashing as he descends once more to the bitten and bruised flesh below.

 

02\. Hero

Here is a statement; the heroes always win, and they are the villains.

 

03\. Memory

Before the end, he blinks, vision hazy, and his blurred sight refocuses to gaze again upon a gold sunset, and he remembers for a fleeting instant the feeling of soft hands in his hair, tender fingers tugging him forward, and a warmth that spreads from his lips to heat his entire body.

 

04\. Box

They don’t know it yet, but they have always been boxed in, locked in to a fate that could never be escaped, not even if they both tried.

 

05\. Run

And there was nowhere for them to go.

 

06\. Hurricane

He was a storm that destroyed everything in its path, and Hux was helpless from the start.

 

07\. Wings

They could fly, but where would they fly to.

 

08\. Cold

Space had no heat, and the recycled air that ran through the ship with its 21% oxygen was always cold, a chill echoing through the metal that could not be kept out, but with _that man_ at his side, he did not so much mind.

 

09\. Red  
Sometimes, Kylo’s eyes would shine with an unearthly sheen, crimson in the halflight, something dangerous and primitive in them, and Hux wondered if that was the price the dark side had taken from him.

 

10\. Drink

They were drunk on each other’s scent, ignorant of the reality surrounding them as they weaved their steps in a closed dance, deeper and deeper until they lost themselves in each other.

 

11\. Midnight

It was the only time they were ever true to one another, after the bruises had been marked and the heat had passed, moments before the darkness of sleep took them, the only time when they allowed the softness in their lips to show- far away from the prying eyes that daylight brought.

 

12\. Temptation

Sometimes when he looked at the General, it was an insane, illogical urge that struck, the want to take Hux and run away- to anywhere, to everywhere, off to some distant planet, away from the First Order and away from their omnipresent master, away to somewhere only they would know.

 

13\. View

The view of the galaxy was always tinted dark through the slits of Kylo’s mask, shadowy and gray, but his gaze drew anyway to the red that seemed to stay so bright even with that filter that blocked his sight.

 

14\. Music

There is a gentle shudder in his voice as Kylo hums, something threatening to shatter as he repeats from memory an old Republic lullaby, wiping the blood from Hux's blue lips and holding the broken man in his arms as if he were something precious to be protected; and if his voice breaks as he sings, falters before continuing, then both of them are already too far gone to realize it.

 

15\. Silk

Hux always looked so fragile without the heavy uniform, his skin translucent over his purple veins, bones so slim and protruding from his flesh- but the mottling bruises he marked on Kylo’s hips and neck always proved otherwise.

 

16\. Cover

Kylo steps in once when Hux fails a task, words low and subservient to the hologram that towers above them both- the surprise of that act is perhaps mirrored in Snoke and Hux both- the punishment the General receives for his misstep is far lesser than he had expected, and afterwards Hux wonders what he owes the Sith who had so inexplicably decided to save him.

 

17\. Promise

They were liars and oathbreakers, and there was nothing between them that could be kept, not even when both of them wished for it.

 

18\. Dream

He already knew how it would end, but he could let himself keep his fantasies while they lasted.

 

19\. Candle

And eventually, even that last light snuffs out, leaving them in darkness (but the darkness is comforting, when they are both in it together).

 

20\. Talent

Their talents lay entirely opposite and opposing from each other; one a Sith, the other a military commander- it made them clash, sometimes, the way that ice and fire might, but other times it felt like they fit together in a way only _they_ could.

 

21\. Silence

Underneath the black mask, not even his stuttered breathing can be heard; nothing of his grief will ever show.

 

22\. Journey

The paths they walk together on are temporary, but perhaps the roads that lead them both will not separate so soon.

 

23\. Fire

They are no single flame sputtering out in the darkness, they are a fire burning bright and destructive, a wildfire that would devour everything in its path before destroying itself- vicious and proud.

 

24\. Strength

Together, they could conquer the galaxy.

 

25\. Mask

When Hux’s fingers reach out to brush across the black chromium, when they trail down the harsh steel and down to the scarred edges of cold leather, Kylo can almost feel the warmth of it penetrate and the gentle touch directly on his face.

 

26\. Ice

They may pretend, but beneath the cold that encases them are some things too human to bear.

 

27\. Fall

They go over edge together.

 

28\. Forgotten

Time takes its payment, but even though as the years pass he forgets the sound of Hux’s voice, forgets with absence the feeling of warm lips and clever hands and mocking words, he cannot ever forget the aching emptiness inside him that Hux has left behind.

 

29\. Dance

He had invited Kylo to waltz with him once, when they were both flush with wine and the night lights of the city outside had seemed promising instead of damning- a smile had curved Hux's lips when he had asked- "pretend"- and so they had tripped over each other's heels as they spun, laughed in the manner of fools, and there for a single night, they had been everything they were not.

 

30\. Body

There was nothing he had not yet tainted with his hands and tongue on that pale expanse of skin, he took everything and yet he still wanted more- he would not stop merely at the flesh; everything that Kylo was, he would own.

 

31\. Sacred

His touch defiled everything, and yet his damnation brought salvation in the same breath.

 

32\. Farewells

Even at the end, they never said what they had wanted to all along.

 

33\. World

Hux was not everything, but he had felt like it.

 

34\. Formal

Their words were stilted and cold in public, cool disdain that coated the words Hux spoke, condescension that seeped through the vocal filter on the Sith’s; but even that lingering sentiment disappeared when they were alone, replaced by the need that was the truth behind them.

 

35\. Fever

They were an obsession feverish and frenzied, the touch of their fingers on skin burning hot and branding their flesh; the heat was something they let overwhelm them.

 

36\. Laugh

Kylo never laughed, and Hux’s laughter was something bitterly mocking- there was no other way he knew how to laugh (but Kylo liked the sound of it anyway).

 

37\. Lies

They did not need each other.

 

38\. Forever

Forever was a word that meant nothing to them- they were temporary, their lives transient and fleeting, but what they left behind as their legacy stained in blood, that would last to eternity.

 

39\. Overwhelmed

With the hands that pressed so hard into his throat, the lips that pressed so insistently on his, took his every breath away before returning it, Hux did not even need a touch to be sent over the edge.

 

40\. Whisper

A breath, a murmur hardly there in the darkness as he brushes a thumb over Hux's sweat soaked hair, over the features so peaceful in sleep, and Kylo never lets himself finish the sentence he starts.

 

41\. Wait

Hux snarls, wide-eyed as he tries to push Kylo off him, but he has waited too long already and his patience is already snapping at the seams- and besides, isn't it all the more thrilling, the knowledge that anyone could come in at any moment and find them here, the door unlocked and Hux's cries so painfully loud in the silence.

 

42\. Talk

They always had better success with their actions rather than with their words.

 

43\. Search

He searches his eyes and finds everything he has feared in them.

 

44\. Hope

Hux is a man of logic, Kylo is a man of action- hope is not a thing they need to rely on, even if it is a thing that they hold onto nonetheless, a wish that will never be fulfilled for people like them.

 

45\. Eclipse

He was not afraid when the light vanished; for his only redemption lay already in the darkness in a man with black hair and dark eyes.

 

46\. Gravity

They were like binary stars, spun into each other’s inexorable orbit, and even if they tried to escape that orbit they would be pulled right back in.

 

47\. Highway

They had met through some chance of fate, and soon enough their paths would separate again- but until then they would take what they could from each other.

 

48\. Unknown

And every night was their last, because they never knew.

 

49\. Lock

He sealed the memories away, broke the key to the lock and strived to forget the man who should have been nothing to him- and it worked, in a manner of the word.

 

50\. Breathe

The only time Kylo could feel the loss was when he breathed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: itsakylo.tumblr.com  
> =D  
> leave me a comment/kudos/anything? o.o i super appreciate feedback, as well~! @_@


End file.
